I'm not who I used to be
by kiarajacksonherondale079
Summary: I was the hero, until he came along. I had many friends, until he stole them away from me. I had a loving girlfriend, who left me for him. But now I found a new life, and i'm happy. I had to come back where they left me. I also found my true love... I was Percy Jackson. Now, I'm Omega. Guyzz this is my take on the Chaos story. Also my first fanfiction. Gimme a chanceeeee. Pleaseeee
1. Chapter 1

3rd person pov

A lone figure, dressed in black, walked through the streets of planet Orgia. His cloak fluttered behind him and his hood covered his face. A man ran past him, as quick as a leopard. The figure's reflexes were quicker. He grabbed the man by his collar and pinned him to the wall.

"Why?" Croaked the man. "Why do you want to kill me? What have I done?"

"You disobeyed Lord Chaos. You took advantage of your power, exploited the lesser and what not. It was due to Chaos' will that you reached so high and because of his will that you are reaching your end, Mr. Steve," explained the figure.

"B-but h-he c-can forgive m-AAAHHH!" He managed to say before he was stabbed.

"Chaos gives a second chance to everyone. But not a third. You've already got a second chance which you didn't use. Hence you are punished." He said while withdrawing his dagger from Steve's chest while he crumpled to the ground.

"Omega, you are needed at the Headquarters, now," a robotic voice stated from his wristwatch.

"I'll be there in 10," Omega stated while turning to go to his ship. "Probably another mission," he muttered. He reached his ship to leave for the HQ and took off his hood revealing the jet-black hair and sea-green eyes of Percy Jackson.

Omega/Percy pov

I entered the HQ and headed towards Chaos' office. If you are wondering what exactly the HQ is, it is a building in the emptiness of the universe where all of Chaos' army soldiers resided. My rank here, is Chaos' personal assassin. He sends me on very important missions.

I passed by Michael, Chaos' assistant.

"Omega!" Mike called. "I hope you know that Chaos called for you." I nodded in reply. "Good. But just warning you, Chaos looked stressed when he got to know about whatever he wanted to talk to you about. All the best!" He walked away.

_What happened? Why is Chaos stressed?_ I shook my head clear of thoughts and entered Chaos' cabin.

He was sitting on his throne when he noticed me. "Ah. Perseus." He was the only one who called me Perseus, not in front of the soldiers of course and Kate called me Percy. She was the only one apart from Chaos who knew my identity.

"Another successful mission, Father. I'm guessing you have another one for me."

"Yes Percy. And I have a feeling you aren't going to like it." I tensed. I knew what was coming. "You have to go down on earth and help the Olympians. The Titans and the Giants are rising. Their forces are too strong for the Olympians to handle." I knew it. I didn't want to go back. After what happened 483 years ago.

"When do I leave?" I asked biting back my disappointment.

"Right now actually. I talked to the Olympians yesterday, offering them our help. I know you hate them after what happened 483 years ago, but we can't let the mortals suffer because of that, can we?"

"I know. Fine, I'll go. On a condition. I'm not revealing my identity."

"Very well then. Let's go," he agreed getting off his throne.

I still couldn't believe that I had to go back. Where I was betrayed.

_Flashback 483 years ago_

_I was visiting Mom and Paul and of course my 3 year old sister Suzanne in Manhattan. _

_We were having lunch at home when the building suddenly shook. I was ready with Riptide in my hands when a dracaena entered our apartment. _

_"Go inside!" I shouted to Mom, Paul and Suzanne. Mom tried to carry Suz inside when she broke free of her grip and ran towards me. "No! Go inside Suz!" I warned her but it was too late. The dracaena hit Suz on the chest and sent her flying toward the back wall. The impact left Suz unconscious. I couldn't process anything after that. I next thing I knew I was sitting in the hospital waiting room._

_Mom was glaring at me from the other side. "All this happened because of you! You were nothing but a disaster for us! I wish I never had you." She accused. I was completely shocked at her words. _

_I nodded. "You're right. This is my fault. I'll leave right now. You don't have to see my face anymore." I said as I left for camp. _

Time Skip (in camp)

_I forgot to tell you guys. Poseidon claimed another son a few weeks ago. Sebastian. I was really happy. I was going to have a new cabin-mate. But slowly I realised how much of a jerk he was. An attention seeker. No, he didn't frame me for things. Rather he made everyone believe that I caused both the wars. If it weren't for me, the wars wouldn't have happened. And everyone believed him. Slowly everyone left me. The only people who believed me were Thalia, Nico, Grover and Annabeth. _

_That wasn't enough. He broke Thalia's spear, painted the Hades cabin pink, broke Grover's reed pipes and made them believe that I had done all. I only had Dad, Chiron and Annabeth left now._

_When I reached camp, the sight was horrible. It was Sebastian kissing Annabeth. _

_"Congratulations my favourite son on your new relationship! And to others, I hereby disown Perseus Jackson. I don't need another son while I have Sebastian." said Dad. WHAT!_

_"Of course. You are the greatest hero ever, much better than Perseus," praised Chiron. Again, WHAT?! _

_I couldn't take this anymore. I went to my cabin, packed up some clothes, nectar and ambrosia and left camp. I didn't look back even once._

Time Skip (3 weeks later)

_I've been running for three weeks now. I'm ready to give up my life. I have nothing to live for. I was in an alley, surrounded by hellhounds. I was about to sacrifice when- _

_A portal opened and the hellhounds disintegrated. A black man stepped out of it. I'm not being racist but he was actually black with galaxy and planet designs on him. I immediately recognised who he was. _

_"Lord Chaos," I bowed._

_"No Percy. No need to bow. And quit it with the 'Lord'. I've been watching you for a long time. I would like you to be my personal assassin. I'm not forcing you. It's all up to you," his voice vibrated._

_I had nothing to lose. "I accept."_

_That's how I became Omega- Chaos' personal assassin._

_End of Flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks all for the encouraging reviews.**

**Serena-The-Chicken-Bunny: Thanks for the suggestion. I'll work on it.**

**Daughter of Olympus 2 : Me too!**

**Thundercade: My first review... Its really encouraging to have a nice first review. I added alot in the first chapter after you reviewd, so i suggest you read that before you read this.**

**Ok guyz so here is the 2nd chapter and my OC also enters in this one...**

Annabeth pov

483 years. 483 years have passed since Percy disappeared. 483 years since we started searching for him. 483 years and still no sign of him. I miss him. I know, I was the one who cheated on him, but I have my reasons. Sebastian had shown me a video, a video of Percy kissing another girl. I thought he was cheating on me and it was wiser that I moved on. My eyes opened 3 years after he left after which I dumped the jerk.

The campers too realised their mistakes along with me. Since then the gods have sworn to find him, or his… body. The campers have been working day and night to find my Seaweed Brain, the seas have been violent and Sally couldn't be worse. Hades didn't find a trace of him in the Underworld. I still have my hopes high.

If we… no. _When_ we find Percy, I'm going to apologise. I'm quite sure he wouldn't want to see me as his girlfriend again, but there is no harm in trying.

The only problem in my way is… Amanda. She seems very fond of Percy. She has done a lot of research about Percy's adventures and hates everyone who betrayed him. She isn't even a daughter of Athena. Blackjack and Mrs O'Leary only talk to her and attack anyone else who step closer than a metre towards them.

I'm scared. When Percy comes back, I have a feeling she isn't going to let any of us near Percy. Talk about Personal Bodyguard.

Every month since we found out the truth, we have a meeting on Olympus about _his _whereabouts. The meeting is today. I can see another ray of hope. A hope that my Seaweed Brain returns to me.

You are probably wondering how I am alive for so long. Well, the gods made the campers, satyrs and nymphs, who fought in the Giant war, and unfortunately Sebastian, immortal. Poseidon chose Sally, Paul, Suzanne and Blackjack to turn immortal, against Sally's protests as she didn't want to live forever without her son, as they were the only reminders of Percy left.

We councillors are currently sitting in the throne room. The gods have just arrived.

"Silence!" Zeus thundered. "We have assembled here to discuss the whereabouts of Percy Jackson. But before that we have another matter in our hands. A war is brewing. The Titans and Giants are rising." There were gasps all around. "But luckily Lord Chaos has offered help. He is sending his army for help against them."

"Why do we need his help? We can fight him ourselves," exclaimed Sebastard. Everyone present glared at him.

"Oh but you do need help Son of Poseidon. Your only hope of winning the war disappeared a long time ago. That help was Percy Jackson," said a voice. A portal opened up in the corner of the throne room from which Lord Chaos and another man stepped out. The man was wearing black. He had a bluish-black cloak with a hoodie on which covered his face.

"Lord Chaos." Mum (Athena) bowed and so did everyone else.

"Oh no need to bow. As Zeus was saying I am here to offer you help. Out of the 50 sectors of my army, I am sending 2 here. My soldiers can defeat one on the Big Three single-handedly. My assassin here can defeat all the Olympians in one go without breaking a sweat. He is, after all, the second most powerful person in the universe." Wow. He would have a lot of power. "But, my Assassin, Omega, does not have a liking towards the gods and the demigods. So, if u value your life, I suggest you don't pester him." Why does he hate us? Did we do anything wrong to him? "Anyways I should take my leave. Omega will stay here with you and my army will arrive here by tomorrow. May the odds be ever in your favour." And he flashed out.

"Okay. Now to the whereabouts of Percy Jackson." Zeus said. Everyone, apart from Omega of course, looked down indicating failure. "Well, if its failure again, the meeting is adjourned.

Another ray of hope, disappeared.

Time Skip (In Camp)

Percy pov

A meeting to find me? I thought everyone hated me. Probably realised their mistake. Do I care? No. If I had the chance to kill them, I would gladly accept it. Plus the campers who betrayed me were alive! One reason I came here was thinking that I wouldn't have to face them. But the Fates hate me.

We were entering camp. If you think that in 483 years they would make any changes to the cam, you are completely wrong. The camp looks the same as it did 483 years ago.

Chiron came galloping over to us. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Omega."

"Would you like a tour of the camp? I can be your guide." Annabeth offered.

"No Thanks." I declined. "I was once a camper. The camp hasn't changed since."

"You were a camper? Who were you?" Chiron asked. The councillors nodded in agreement.

"I don't think that's any of your business." I replied.

Page Break

I was standing on the cliff, watching the ocean. Even if it's hard to accept, the sea still calms me down. I was just standing there when a body crashed into me and fell from the corner of the cliff. I caught its hand before it fell to its death. She looked up at me, her brown eyes showing fear. I quickly pulled her up before she slipped.

I set her down a metre away from the edge of the cliff. She was panting very hard.

"Calm down! You're okay." I said trying to calm her down. I got a good look at her. She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. Her brown eyes were like the woods. Her dark brown hair were let down on her shoulders and her pink lips looked so kissable.

"I'm sorry I dashed into you," she apologised as she stood up. I stood up along with her. "and thank you for saving me."

"It's fine. By the way, it looked like you were running from something. Were you?"

She nodded. "I think I wandered off outside the camp borders, looking for Blackjack, and a hellhound attacked, I wasn't armed. So, yeah." She panted. Blackjack? Still alive? I couldn't stop the smile that came on my face. "Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"Oh. Nothing. I'm Omega, Chaos' personal assassin." I extend my arm.

She took it. "I'm Amanda, adopted daughter of Apollo."

**It took me a long time to write this... Guyz so Amanda is my OC. You can see how she looks on my profile. So i've made Sally, Paul and Suzanne immortal. I'm gonna write the SallyxOmega confrontation in the next chapter. Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thx fo all the reviews and likes guyz... Sorry I took so much time to upload. I wasn't felling like writing and I also have 9hr long tuition classes. Well I hope i can be faster next time.**

Chapter 3

Suzanne pov

I was practising my water powers when I got to know about the arrival of the Chaos army. I know. I'm a mortal. How the hell do I have water powers? Well after Percy disappeared, Poseidon made Mom, Dad and me immortal and gave us his blessing. We have the same abilities as his demigods now.

I wonder if Percy is in that army. From what I've been told about him, he would most likely join. I accept, in the incident all those years ago, I got injured, yes, but Percy did almost give his life to save the three of us. Mom was so scared for me that she practically disowned Percy. She never actually meant it, he was her first child after all. She expected him to come back the next day to look after me, but that next day never came. She was… broken. All these years I've tried to fill in the void Percy had left in her heart but I know that I can never replace him. He was too different and no one can be like him.

Anyways, I left for the pavilion as soon as I found out. I wasn't concentrating on where I was going and I dashed into a wall. Funny… I don't remember any wall being here. I looked up and was met with a black hood.

"Are you a ghost?" I sounded much more confident than I felt. I'm guessing that whoever he was, raised a n eyebrow at my stupidity.

"Ghosts don't exist, Daughter of Poseidon." He replied coldly.

He turned to leave before I interrupted. "One, How do you know I'm a daughter of Poseidon? Second, I'm not a daughter of Poseidon."

"You are just weird. You ask me about me knowing how you are a Poseidon spawn and then you yourself say you're not one." He crossed his arms

"I'm not a 'Poseidon spawn' as you put it. I just have his blessing and so do my parents. And if you are asking who I am, I'm Percy Jackson's sister, Suzanne. Who are you?" His hands dropped to his sides after I said that as if I just gave him a shock saying that.

"Um… Omega, personal assassin of Chaos." He stated and walked away. Oh shit! I just gave the second-most-powerful person such a bad impression of myself. I needed to make amends.

I rushed back to my cabin to talk to mom.

Time Skip

I entered my cabin. Mom was sitting inside looking at Percy's pictures with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. This was her state every day. It broke my heart to see her like this. Percy has left a hole in our lives that can only be mended by him. But alas, he isn't here to mend it.

"Mum!"

Sally Jackson Blofis looked up at me after secretly wiping her tears. "Yes Hon?"

"You heard about the Chaos army coming right?" She nodded. "Well, I met the Commander a few minutes ago. I just embarrassed myself if front of him. And I have to tell you the weird part. When I mentioned my relation with Percy, he just stiffened up like he was in a shock. Why the Hades would he do that!"

Mom suddenly sat up straight with hope in her eyes. "Percy?" she said and ran out of the cabin.

_She thinks Omega is Percy? _I thought. _ That must be the worst assumption ever!_ But I still couldn't avoid but hope.

Amanda pov

After my close-to-death incident, and Omega saving me, I tried my best to get Omega's identity out of him. But I didn't mind not knowing. He was the first person, apart from Chiron (but he isn't a person), who wasn't hostile towards me. Every person in camp didn't talk to me because I wasn't a demigod by blood but just by adoption. Omega wasn't like that. He respected me for who I am, even though I just met him once. I have a feeling that he could be my friend. My first apart from Blackjack and Mrs O' Leary.

I was looking for him for company when I saw Sally Jackson looking for him. And she spotted him as soon as I did.

"Omega!" she called. Omega turned and tensed as he saw her.

"Omega," Sally panted as she stopped running. I couldn't see Omega's eyes but could understand that he was studying her. "I need to talk to you."

"And to what may I owe the pleasure to the mother of Percy Jackson?" He replied coldly.

"My daughter, Suzanne, was talking about you. I guessed from her word that you are my son. Are you?" All activity stopped. Everyone was staring at Sally and Omega. The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. All of Percy Jackson's former (I guess) friends had tears in their eyes. The Chaos soldiers were completely tensed. Especially Omega.

"No. I'm not. "

"Don't lie to me Percy. You shouldn't lie to your mother." Sally pleaded.

"Listen woman. You are not my mother and neither am I your son. This is the first time I've seen you in my life. And to the matter of Percy Jackson, he was in my army. "

"Was?"

"Yes. He died last year protecting another planet. I must say he was one of my bravest soldiers." He stated and turned to leave. He passed by me and our fingers brushed. I swear I felt a spark run through my arm right then.

I looked at Sally and the other campers. They all looked distraught knowing that their hero was dead.

I was Apollo's handpicked mortal. I had a lot of his blessing making me stronger than most of his children. Hence I can easily make out if someone was lying or not. And Omega was lying. Could it be? The great Percy Jackson was alive and in the army. I have to find out!

Percy pov

My hand just brushed Amanda's. I felt a spark. My heart is beating loud right now!

**Guyz. Am i moving too fast with Permanda? I want to know. If yes, I'll try to slow down. Anyways review guyz. I want sugesstions too. What do you guyz wanna see? Anyways I'll try and update by next Friday. I'm a very busy person.**

**Toodles!**


End file.
